


Disney Days

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their trips to Disneyland aren't just fun, they're special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Days

Disney days start when Kristin wakes up. Mikey always gets up first; she lies there dozing and listening to him walking to the bathroom, talking softly to the cat, making his way to the kitchen for coffee. Once the day really starts, no more coffee for him, so he needs to get his fix early.

Eventually he comes back to the bedroom and stands next to the bed. She keeps her eyes closed for a few more minutes, drawing things out, then looks at him.

He shifts his weight back and forth, his expression hopeful. "Morning."

"Morning." She watches him for a minute. "You want something?"

He falters, his brow furrowing. "It's Disney day?"

"Is it?" She yawns and rubs her eyes, feigning confusion, then stops when she sees his face. "I'm teasing, Mikey."

"We're still going?"

"We're definitely still going. Go get breakfast and let me get dressed?"

He hurries out and she kicks herself while she finds her clothes. Mikey's not good at teasing when he's little. Little Mikey is an only child, he never had to learn about stuff like that.

She still hasn't met Donna, but she's asked Gerard a few questions whenever she could slip them in casually. What was Mikey like as a kid, was he anxious, was he shy, what did he like? She still isn't sure if her Mikey, when he's little, is a regression or a do-over. It probably doesn't matter.

She does her hair and makeup before she goes to breakfast; he loses the ability to wait patiently the closer they get to actually making it out the door. The times she's tried to eat and then get ready he ended up halfway to a helpless stressed-out tantrum before they got to the highway.

Today he's made cereal and toast, and poured two glasses of orange juice. He's eating quietly when she comes in, and she smiles at him. "Thank you, buddy."

"You're welcome." He scoots his chair in and watches her closely. "I want to go to Tomorrowland first, is that okay?"

"We can do that." 

"I'm really excited."

"I know." She smiles at him and eats, making a point of not rushing. He's doing really well.

Kristin used to babysit all the time as a teenager, and that's what she uses when Mikey's little; she's not his mom, she's his babysitter, a cool high school girl who tells him he's her best friend and takes him to Disney and sometimes lets him eat ice cream for dinner, but who still expects good manners and keeps him safe. She's pretty sure he didn't have babysitters growing up, or at least not ones like that; he told her after the first time that it was just like a movie.

She did ask Gerard about that, once, and he shrugged and said no, their mom didn't leave then with teenagers, she sent them to the neighborhood ladies. So that made sense.

Mikey is practically vibrating in his chair by the time she finishes, and she can tell she's drawn things out long enough. "Okay," she says, getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. "Feed the kitty for me and I'll meet you at the car."

She has the AC running and the iPod hooked up when he climbs into the passenger seat. "This is going to be so fun," he says, his voice half-questioning, and she smiles at him while she puts the car in gear.

"It is. Seat belt. Do you have the sunblock?"

"In the bag." He buckles up and bounces in his seat. "Gosh, I'm so excited."

**

At her best estimate, little Mikey is about seven or eight. He knows a lot about Star Wars and a little bit about engineering or mechanics or... well, whatever it's called, he can tell her a little about how the rides work and how cool it is.

He wants to eat all the junk food in the park and she has to remind him to drink water, but he's so relaxed, so simply happy without lines of tension around his eyes or lapsing into unhappy silences like he does when he's his adult self. She couldn't be his babysitter every day but on Disney days it's worth it.

They spend the whole day running around, and despite the sunblock and his hat his nose is burned by the end. He scrunches it at her while they walk back to the car.

"You'll look funny when you peel," she tells him.

"I'll take pictures." He stops at the car and glances at her, hesitant and questioning after a whole day of not having to. "Want me to drive?"

Sometimes she does, sometimes she's too tired after a day at the park and needs him to be big right away to get them home. But today she feels good and it's always easier if he can go back more slowly. "Nope, not til you get your license, buddy."

He grins and climbs in the passenger seat, grabbing the iPod. "I'm picking the playlist this time!"

He falls asleep halfway home, which is the easiest way of all for him to go back; fall asleep little, wake up big, no awkward stage where he isn't sure how to react to things. When they get home she'll take a shower and when she gets out they'll probably have sex, and he'll whisper about how great she is, how lucky he is, how grateful he is that she understands.

Then they'll fall asleep, and in the morning they'll get out the calendar and pick the next Disney day.


End file.
